Green Party (USA)
The '''Green Party '''is a significant third party in POWER. It has existed in all iterations, bar POWER II. The party has had four key periods in its history: * January 2017: The party under Lance Cameron and Johnny Kamehameha * July 2017: The party under Ralph Nader and Blanche Lincoln * December 2017-January 2018: The party under former members of the Democratic People's Union * March-April 2018: The party under John K. Smith and Winston Greene January 2017 The Green Party was an active but not particularly strong third party during POWER I. It was notable for being under the chairmanship of Lance Cameron, and through Johnny Kamehameha it attempted various actions such as a coup of the Democrats. July 2017 The early days of POWER III saw relative success under chairman Ralph Nader, assisted by others including Blanche Lincoln. When Nader defected to the Libertarians towards the end of July, Blanche took over the chairmanship for a handful of days. After Blanche, too, left for the Libertarians, Peter Piper and Jeff Rolland joined the party, with Piper as chairman. After only a day in the party, Nader activated one of his alts - Teddy Roosevelt - who had higher party power than Piper and purged both Rolland and Piper, who both subsequently joined the Libertarians. Later in POWER III, Dylan Vega returned to power and took over the party, having minimal success in Vermont but nothing notable. December 2017-January 2018 Following the end of of POWER III and the creation of POWER IV, former members of the Democratic People's Union (DPU) decided to join the Green Party. The idea of doing this had been discussed several times by senior DPU members including Junior McAnarkiddie and Joe the Workingman. The party was sometimes styled as the Green People's Union (GPU). During POWER IV, the Greens fluctuated between being the third and fourth largest party, at points overtaking the Libertarians. Its in-game chairman switched between Theodore Sanders and I.F. Stone, with The Proletariat remaining as General-Secretary on Discord. Initially, the party struggled to gain seats in the face of Democrat dominance. They took the two Senate seats in Hawaii but shortly after lost them. The party took an internal vote and settled on a Minnesota strategy. At the start of January 2018, the vast majority of party members moved to Minnesota. Fierce battles for the Governor's seat ensued, with the first race against incumbent Governor Fancy Ray being lost by Theodore Sanders. The following race, however, was won by Green Jeremy Corbyn. Corbyn went on to win many successive elections. Rim Cashman and Toastmaster won the party's first Congressional seats when the House of Representatives was added. In the First Congressional Election, the Greens were the third largest party, having won 12 seats. Two Democrats in Rhode Island, Gov. Mike Smith and Sen. Keith Ellison, both defected to the party in January. Prior to the reset that created POWER V, the party had two or three Senators and Governors, similar to the number that the Republican Party had after a sustained beating from the Democrats. At the end of POWER IV, the GPU decided not to continue to POWER V. This was down to two main factors, firstly that several members had migrated over to POST, and secondly that several were keen to go to POWER UK upon the reset. March-May 2018 The party had limited success at the start of POWER V under the chairmanship of Bernie Clinton, a former member of the GPU. However, after a few weeks, this effort disappeared. The party underwent a revival part way through POWER V, gaining a number of new members. Its in-game chairmen have included John K. Smith and Winston Greene. The Greens have had a consistent representation in the House since 29 March, peaking at 23 seats from 11 April to 13 April. They also, briefly, had 2 Senate seats on 1 April. They regained 2 seats on 28 April. At one point during May, the Green Party for a short time gained more power than the Democrats, cementing as a formidable force within the game. Green party leadership under Winston Green made great strides to becoming a formidable power in the North Eastern States throughout the ladder parts of POWER V. Chairmen of the Green Party Category:Default Parties Category:Parties